flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Swanboat Race
and Zenmetsumaru. The pinnacle of swanboat racing.]] A Swanboat Race / スワンボートレース is a particular type of event. Earn betting currency from chests in event stages to bet on racers in swanboats. If a racer you had bet on wins, you earn trading currency for wares. Betting There are five racers per race. You can bet on as many racers as you want. There is a maximum betting limit on individual racers which is determined by the race type. Each racer has an Odds value. It is not how likely the racer will win the race. It is a multiplier for winnings. The payoff for a racer winning is (your bet) * (racer's Odds) = trading currency Races Races occur once a day at 12:00 Japan time. Bets for the next race begin at 12:10 Japan time. These are the types of races that can occur. *''Preliminary races / 予選レース'' are generic races without special features. The max bet is 100 during the event's 1st half, and 200 during the 2nd half. *''Special races / 特別レース'' are on the 6th and 13th days. The only thing special about them is that the max bet is 300. *''Finalist races / 決勝レース'' are on the 7th and 14th days. Aside from getting the bets back from the 1st place winner, you get items based on the amount of currency you use to bet on that day. *''Exhibition races / エキジビションレース'' act the same as a finalist race. Predictions Several crystal ball watchers will give their predictions about race outcomes. Each predictor has their own prediction patterns. * Green Bell likes to make solid predictions. * Alium is proficient at predicting correctly when high Odds people will get 1st or 2nd place. * Calla is proficient at looking at the abilities of racers that don't have a double-circle ◎ or special mark attached to them by other predictors. * Ornamental Kale, for some reason, is almost always wrong at her predictions. * Snapdragon is extremely accurate only on evenly numbered races. * Water Lily (June Bride)'s predictions are accurate for people whose order of Odds will match their placement in the race. (eg. 1st, 2nd, 3rd place would relate to x10, x20, x30 Odds) * 　Great Burnet will predict when the racer's Odds and their place in the race results differs. From the Japanese Wiki: It is interpreted that her marks state how many places off the racer's final placement will be compared to her Odds. △ is ±1, ○ is ±2, ◎ is ±3 or more places. eg. A △ mark on a x20 player will get 1st or 3rd place. * Snow Drop targets high Odds racers a lot, but has high faith in low Odds racers. * Dusty Miller is a predictor with a sharp eye for racers who are the 2nd and 3rd-most popular. * Burning Bush only predicts when the 100 Odds racer seems like they will be within 2nd place. * Peach recognizes when the racer's results will be better than their Odds ordering. This applies to all racers except the one with 10x Odds. * Ivy is an extreme predictor who bets on one person from who will reach 1st to 5th place, but if a particular racer appears, she will select that racer without predicting. (Interpretation: There is a particular racer she roots for). * Lady's Sorrel is a predictor who watches the growth of the people who were in 4th or lower place in the previous race. * Lobelia wants to put her whip into racers that will probably be low-ranked. * Iris watches closely for racers that look like they'll get a higher rank than their Odds. * Streptocarpus only predicts well on oddly numbered races. * Radish only predicts when low Odds racers seem like they will be in 1st or 2nd place. * Asiatic Dayflower pays attention to one person who looks like they'll have a worse placement than their Odds ordering. * Chinese Quince chooses three people who will likely be in 4th or higher place. * Chinese Lacquer Tree identifies the placement of racers if-and-only-if those racers are not given attention from the other predictors. * Corn Cockle identifies who will get in 3rd place. * Hare's Ear recognizes when someone's Odds order and placement switch from being even to odd or odd to even. * Violet Cress can tell which racers are likely to get 1st or 2nd place. * Colchicum can tell which racers are in bad condition. * Physostegia can tell who will get into the high ranks no matter what race it is. * Hyacinth has lots of trust in high Odds racers. * Masdevallia sees through racers that are in bad condition. * Plum's failed predictions will always become true in the next race. * Nazuna's predictions hit and miss whimsically. To clarify, Odds refers to the bet multiplier (x10 to x100). It does not refer to the racer's chance of winning. Also, popularity probably refers to how other predictors look at racers. Odds vs Placement To help understand how some predictors mark racers, here is a chart of Odds vs. placements. This is important for predictors like Great Burnet. Predictor Appearances These are the events that each predictor participated in. There were no predictors in event 38 and event 41. Degree of Attention A Degree of Attention (注目度) feature is available. This shows how many players around the world are voting on a particular racer. The degree of attention updates every hour. Participation Prize You will earn a reward for betting 100 or more betting/chest currency for a given race. This count is cumulative, so you may spread the 100 across multiple racers. The rules for Participation Prizes in finalist and exhibition races are different. See Finalist Participation Prize. This is a generic table which may not apply to all events. Finalist Participation Prize During a finalist or exhibition race, bet a lot of betting/chest currency to earn participation prizes. The bets may be spread out across racers. This is a generic table which may not apply to all events. Impressions nzn impressions 2.jpg|Nazuna's impressions Racer-info.jpg|Nazuna's impressions (old) Nazuna gives her impression on swan boat racers. It has no bearing on the racer's final placement. In event 82, Hit it! Kick it! The Great Sports Meet, a bar graph was added to show how often the racer had gotten each placement in racers. It also stated the number of races and wins. Category:Event Type